ALWAYS IN MEMORY
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Sebuah percakapan ketika Fang dan Ying pulang bersama setelah memadamkan api di stadion SD Pulau Rintis, dan ingatan yang tidak bisa dilupakan.


**ALWAYS IN MEMORY**

 **Characters :** Fang dan Ying

 **Disclaimer :** Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

 **Warning :** OOC, Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola! Saya adalah author baru di sini. Setelah menonton animasi Boboiboy (baru kelar sampai season 3 sih), dan setelah mengetahui kapten Kaizo dalah Kakak Fang, saya kepikiran buat cerita ini.

 **SUMMARY :** Sebuah percakapan ketika Fang dan Ying pulang bersama setelah memadamkan api di stadion SD Pulau Rintis, dan ingatan yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dengan tubuh pegal-pegal dan rasa kantuk, lima superhero bumi tersebut kembali ke rumah. Termasuk sang pemanipulasi bayangan dan pemanipulasi waktu. Keduanya berjalan bersama karena rumah yang kebetulan searah.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Raut lelah yang kentara nampak di wajah masing-masing. Meski begitu, pemikiran mereka tertuju pada satu pikiran.

Boboiboy Api muncul dan menyebabkan banyak sekali kebakaran beruntun belakangan ini. Sampai akhirnya diketahui, penyebab utamanya adalah kepenatan hati Boboiboy di siang hari yang tidak dapat menikmati hidupnya sebagai anak SD pada umumnya. Sehingga, muncullah Boboboy Api sebagai peredam kepenatannya.

Kebakaran yang terjadi di stadium SD Pulau Rintis, disebabkan karena marahnya Boboiboy Api sehingga menyebabkan kebakaran yang cukup besar di sana. Berutung, kebakaran tersebut bisa dipadamkan.

Belum lagi dengan datangnya Adu Du dan Probe secara tiba-tiba mengganggu sehingga mereka kembali diharuskan bertarung.

Aaah, melelahkan.

"Fang," suara dari Ying membuat Fang menoleh dengan tampang _kenapa?_

"Menurutmu, Boboiboy bisa mengendalikan kekuatan apinya?"

Fang nampak berpikir, "Kurasa bisa," jawabnya, "Tapi mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu, sampai setidaknya hatinya merasa tenang."

"Sudah terlalu banyak kebakaran di sini," kata Ying, "Aku takut Boboiboy tidak mampu mengendalikannya sehingga menyebabkan kebakaran yang jauh lebih besar nantinya," nampak gadis keturunan China itu menghela napas. "Aku berpikir jika umtuk meredam kemarahan apinya adalah dengan menghiburnya. Tapi, apa cara yang sama bisa tetap berpengaruh? Maksudku, hiburan _yang sudah_ kita lakukan tadi, kita ulangi kembali?"

Lawan biacaranya hanya diam.

"Aku takut nanti saat dia marah besar, kita kehabisan ide untuk meredam amarahnya."

Fang _masih_ diam, membuat Ying mengerucutkan bibir.

"Fang, kau dengar tidak sih?" ucap Ying dengan nada kesal.

"Iya aku dengar," Fang menjawab malas, "tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam. Kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini nantinya."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Ying menyelidik.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah? Maksudku, setiap yang kita alami selalu memiliki jalan keluar bukan? Mungkin kali ini agak rumit, tapi, setidaknya selama Boboiboy tenang, Boboiboy Api tidak akan keluar," ujar anak bekacamata ungu tersebut. "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ada Ochobot dan Tok Aba juga di sana."

Hanya desahan napas lelah Ying yang terdengar setelahnya. Kembali tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, sampai keduana berbelok pada sebuah belokan.

"Fang," kembali Ying memanggil lawan bicaranya.

"Hm?" jawab Fang yang tengah melepas ikatan jaket di pinggangnya.

Nampak Ying sedikit gugup, "Lagu pengantar tidur tadi … darimana kau mempelajarinya?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya."

Pemilik kekuatan memanipulasi bayangan itu nampak hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, lebih memfokuskan diri untuk memakai jaketnya karena udara semakin dingin. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Karena, kupikir itu lagu yang berarti bagimu," simpul Ying, "kau nampak santai dan menghayati saat menyanyikannya untuk Boboiboy," ucap gadis berkacamata itu mengenang. "Dan fasih juga."

"Tak kusangka kau memperhatikan hal begituan," Fang merapikan jaket yang dipakainya. "Yah, itu lagu pengantar tidur yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan untukku saat kecil."

"Heee, kau punya lagu khusus juga ya," Ying terkikik.

Biasanya, Fang akan berlagak tidak mengakui jika dipermalukan. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil menatap langit berbintang, membuat Ying heran. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Ya, lagu pengantar tidur yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan untukku saat kecil …" ulang Fang, "… setiap kali terbangun karena mimpi buruk oleh seseorang yang sangat kusayang dan sangat berarti bagiku."

Ying tidak berkomentar, hanya memperhatikan wajah Fang yang nampak bernostalgia dengan senyum tulus yang sangat jarang terlihat. _Orang yang sangat disayang dan sangat berarti? Mungkin Ibunya atau Ayahnya ya?_

"Begitu," komentar Ying singat.

Kembali keduanya larut dalam keheningan malam, sampai mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah Ying.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Ying.

Fang memberikan gelengan, "Sudah larut," ucap Fang, "kau lelah –aku juga lelah. Segeralah masuk dan beristirahat, besok kita sekolah," Fang menghela napas. "Lagipula, tak baik anak laki-laki mampir ke rumah perempuan larut malam begini."

"Baiklah," ucap Ying, "kau juga segeralah pulang. Hati-hati, mungkin saja Adu Du sudah mempersiapkan rencana lain karena kita semua sedang tidak bersama."

Fang mengulan senyum, "Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Baiklah, sampai besok."

* * *

- **ALWAYS IN MEMORY** -

* * *

Fang masih berjalan untuk mencapai huniannya selama tinggal di Pulau Rintis. Kembali percakapannya dengan Ying teringat.

Ah, lagu itu ya.

… _Pi juan liao_

 _Bi shan yan jing kuai shui jau_

 _Shui de zhau shen ti hao_

 _shi ge hao bao bao …_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan nama Boboiboy yang diganti dengan namanya. Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan _hanya_ untuknya semasa kecil. Lagu yang selalu berhasil kembali membuatnya menutup mata ketika terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Dulu sekali, setiap Fang kecil terbangun tengah malam, dia tidak akan lari ke kamar orang tuanya. Melainkan kamar kakak laki-lakinya, Abangnya. Lalu, dengan sabar, Abangnya akan berbagai kasur dengan Fang kecil, menenangkan adiknya, lalu menyanyikan lagu tersebut hingga mata Fang kembali terlena dalam mimpi indah.

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Fang sebenarnya adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Abangnya sekarang entah berada di mana. Fang menghela napas panjang. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Kapan ya, terakhir kali mereka bertemu?

Jujur saja, anak itu kangen.

Namun, setiap kali rasa rindu itu menggelayut di hati, kenangan indah bersama Abangnya yang tengah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur itu terlintas. Membuatnya bernostalgia dan mengobati sedikit rindunya.

Ya, sebuah ingatan manis yang tidak akan pernah Fang lupakan, sampai kapanpun. Kenangan yang selalu ada dalam ingatannya, selamanya.

* * *

- **ALWAYS IN MEMORY** -

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo halo halo

Perkenalkan, saya adalah _author_ baru di sini, salam kenal

Semoga, kalian semua suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, dan, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
